Legend of Zelda: Legacy of the Goddess
by Jason Tandro
Summary: There is always an end to things. Permanence is an illusion; a fading dream clung to by a race of people that are dwindling, growing ever nearer to the brink. As long as something exists within the mortal realm, it shall end. This is the story of an ending.
1. Prologue: The End

**The Legend of Zelda: Legacy of the Goddess**

By: Jason Tandro

**Prologue: The End**

There is always an end to things. Permanence is an illusion; a fading dream clung to by a race of people that are dwindling, growing ever nearer to the brink. As long as something exists within the mortal realm, it shall end. This is the story of an ending.

It began, as is told in each era of each existence, with the Triforce, or perhaps it is more accurate to say that it began with the Three Golden Goddesses who forged them. Din, the Goddess of Power used the searing pyre of all burning celestial bodies to forge the world of Hyrule. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom altered the elements, twisting the very forces of nature with her will to create on this barren rock a world suitable for her children. Farore, the Goddess of Courage gifted the children with a spirit; each one unique from another and each with its own destiny.

When the Three Golden Goddesses departed this world, they left behind, in their wake, an ethereal artifact of celestial properties that took the form of three golden triangles, joined together to form one. It is known as the Triforce, though many simply called it the "golden power".

But with all sources of great power come those who wish to corrupt it for their own good. It was through the power of the Triforce that the land of Hyrule was divided and plunged into a state of warfare.

The Triforce was entrusted into the hands of the lesser goddess Hylia, and she used it to keep her chosen people safe from harm. 1,000 years reigned in time between the first great conquest of the Demon King Demise and his inevitable return. Hylia had shattered her deity in order to bind the Demon King; and each era she would be revived as a mortal, bearing the name Zelda. It was in the last days of the Sky that she fought and defeated the Demon King Demise once again, with the help of a Legendary Hero.

With Demise's power expelled, he swore that as Hylia returned in each era as a mortal woman, so too would he return each era as a mortal man. But the veil of mortality began to cloud the minds of the descendants of these three: Zelda, the dark lord Gannondorf and The Legendary Hero.

In one era, came the confrontation that would forever change Hyrule's destiny in a way that not even the Golden Goddesses could have foreseen. The Legendary Hero traveled into his own future to defeat Gannondorf, using the power of a "blade of evil's bane". Known as the Master Sword, this sword was forged through the power and blessing of the Triforce. However, in doing so, he created a rift in the fate of Hyrule.

For when the Legendary Hero returned to his own time, three paths of history now existed in one. In one, the time with the Legendary Hero able to resume his life as a young child. In another a future world, devoid of a hero, and with a banished Gannondorf. A third also existed, for at the moment in where the Master Sword was stripped from the Hero's hand in that final battle, in another destiny, the Legendary Hero was defeated. Three courses of time, running parallel, but with their descendents never meeting. 

However, there is only one Triforce, and it transcends time and space.

In the final years of the timeline of the Hero's Defeat, despite the rebirth of a new Legendary Hero, and even though evil was held at bay many times by this valorous warrior, Hyrule was in decline, and finally the people began to dwindle, until there was not enough people within the land to bear progeny of the Legendary Hero, nor Zelda, nor Gannondorf. Hyrule was dying.

It was here that a descendant of the warrior's lineage named Roam existed. Carrying a crossbow and the ancient power of the Light Arrows, he fought his way through countless perils to reach the golden power.

And there, he made a wish.

In the final years of the timeline of the Legendary Hero returning to his own time, despite evil ever being fought off by He and his descendents, a new enemy of shadow continued onward until finally the threat of extinction was nigh.

It was here that a young Zora prince named Indigo, trained in the art of the magic of the medallions, saw the coming destruction of the Hylian people. Knowing that they had as yet no Legendary Hero in their time to protect them, he took it upon himself to venture away from the safety of the sea, and forward to the ruins of the Sacred Realm to find the golden power.

And there, he made a wish.

In the final years of the timeline of the world without a Legendary Hero, peace reigned for a short time, until evil returned. With no hero to save the land, the Gods took mercy on the people and flooded the land of Hyrule, protecting the people who had fled to the tops of its great mountains, and which had now become a Great Sea.

Though they lived on the seas for a short time, the new Legendary Hero was born, and sought out to discover a new land for the people. This new land was discovered, and after the defeat of its demon ruler Malladus, the people were safe for a time. After the passing of the Zelda and the Legendary Hero, the new rule of the people, a Sheikah named Impa, took the golden power into her safe keeping and sought a blessing for her new land.

And there, she made a wish.

The Triforce heard the wishes of the three, and in one moment three hearts wished the same thing: _Protect the people of Hyrule._

And the timeline healed itself. A new land was forged with the remnants of the other two's people, and all of the inhabitants therein were forced together into a new land. Joy at the blessing and mercy of the Gods was soon overshadowed by the resurrection of the evils that had come with them. The people sought shelter in their cities, and yet the Demon King was once more upon them.

And, as had been promised since times of old, The Legendary Hero awoke one final time.


	2. Chapter I: A World Without Time

**Chapter I: The World Without Time**

He had at one point been the last man alive, but through the blessings of the Triforce he now found himself thrust into a world with thousands of other people. And he was not satisfied.

He craved the company of another living soul for nearly three years after the last of his kinsfolk died out. But these people were not like his kin. They were entitled, privileged people who never had to experience any true hardship.

There were the lot he called the "pioneers", who came from an existence of plenty. And then there were the lot he called the "refugees", who were redeemed slightly in that they had at least endured a near apocalypse in their wake.

But neither of these groups had to experience the true hardship of a lifetime of want, misery, decay, and the sensation of slowly watching those around you die, until you are left with no one. He had no want or desire for their company, except when absolutely necessary. He had been given the name of his nomadic ancestors; Roam. And so he would honor his namesake.

This new land was not Hyrule, that much was certain. No familiar landmarks at all. Death Mountain did not tower above them, nor did their rivers and streams empty into Lake Hylia or the shores of their beaches. But this new land did have forests, mountains, lakes and deserts, and many folk were content with that much. It was the sense of familiarity that led the townsfolk, under the care of the mayor Impa, to agree to the name New Kakariko.

Once in a rare while he found himself back at the city of New Kakariko, to trade what he had hunted or found in this world for food and moderately comfortable shelter. But more than once he considered simply gathering all of his belongings and leaving out into the wilds and never returning.

But he could not trust his usual instincts, for in many ways this world seemed like only a mirage. It all came down to the most irritating aspect of this world. Time did not exist. Oh there was a wondrous imitation of time. People moved and went about their business in usual fashion, the monsters that Roam hunted certainly had their carnivorous routine well-learnt. But all of it was a stage-show, and the people and beasts were merely excellent players.

Impa had been entrusted with an ancient artifact: The Ocarina of Time. When it was ruled by her to be "day" she played an ancient melody which caused the sun to hang high in the sky: eternal noon. At least until she fancied that night had fallen at which point she would play the melody again and the same full moon (it never changed from a full moon) would hang just as high.

This all came down to estimation and guesswork because any attempt to make any form of clock ended in failure. Gears would not turn, sand would not fall through an hourglass, and of course a sundial was useless. These components worked well in any other form of machinery, and yet somehow no manner of keeping a record of time would work.

It was almost as though the world, or perhaps the Gods themselves, were waiting for something. Roam himself carried with him an old pocket watch that was a memento of his father. The minute hand had not so much as moved accidentally since he arrived in this place.

The few evenings that he found himself in the pub at the inn where he had a standing reservation led to very unique conversations about the state of their world. From what he had gathered, the history of these pioneers and refugees was very similar to his. There had been three key elements which seemed strangely absent from this world: The Demon King Ganondorf, The Legendary Hero and the Princess Zelda. None of these people existed in this land.

However, one night the muttering in the pub began to change. New Kakariko was settled on a hillside clearing in a large stretch of forests, in the shade of a small mountain and on the shores of a lake. A group of people had been out trying to settle a new town in the more fertile plains to the west and had been driven back into town by several riders on black steeds, at the head of whom was a man with fiery red hair and who bore the symbol of the Triforce on his right hand.

The name Ganondorf spread through the pub. It was at this time that Roam found it necessary to excuse himself. Roam did not want to be bombarded by the questions that flew by him on a regular basis. As he was the only one left from his existence people often asked about his history as, of course, he was the only one who was left to tell of it. He could tolerate the necessity of it on occasion, but he did not feel like being pestered at the moment.

He had barely made it past the bar however when he was stopped by a tall Zora man. Roam was very familiar with him by now.

"Indigo," he said in a bored voice, running his hand casually through his short brown hair. "What do you want?"

"Impa wants to speak with you," Indigo said, folding his arms. "Well, with us."

"I've nothing to say," Roam said, attempting to push past Indigo.

There was a flash of gold as Indigo raised a familiar medallion bearing the symbol of lightning upon it. "I'm afraid I must insist."

"You'd never use that in here. Too many people would be affected by it," Roam replied, not entirely convinced he was right. Zora's were proud to the point of recklessness at the best of times, and this was a Zora prince.

"I've learned to control the effects of these spells," Indigo said. "Perhaps even better than the Legendary Hero. I won't miss my target."

"As much fun as it would be to see Ether's effect condensed, I think I will go with you willingly," Roam groaned, not wanting to admit defeat.

Roam and Indigo walked up the tall white stairs that led to the great house where Impa resided. There had been an Impa in Roam's history. Several of them, in fact. All of them were rather old women when they were called to their duty. This Impa had been blessed with a world where none aged while she was still in her relatively youth, as a woman of no more than 30 filled the shoes of mayor.

"I'm sure you've heard plenty by now," Impa said, as the two men entered her private office.

"The rise of the Demon King is apparently upon us," Roam scoffed. "Or so say a bunch of scared settlers who've never witnessed a thing called bandits."

"The signs are evident that this was not simply an overreaction," Indigo stated, cutting across Roam.

"Oh?" Roam asked. "And what signs are those?"

"We have sent other hunters out in the wilds, Roam. And to the north they have discovered something quite alarming. It is a large marble temple bearing the crest of the Triforce, and the sign of the Legendary Hero," Impa explained.

"And shortly after we discovered this impenetrable temple, this attack happens. The timing cannot be a coincidence," Indigo added.

"Well then we must simply wait for our Legendary Hero," Roam offered. "Impa, I think it's time we had a chat about my continued residence in this town. I do not like being pestered when minor border struggles interfere with our daily lives, and I am better suited to living on my own."

"I understand the situation cannot be easy for you," Impa nodded. "But you must understand our position as well. Was it not your wish, as it was mine and Indigos to protect the people of Hyrule?"

"And there is that cruelty of invention you call a golden power. _The _people were saved. _My _people were not," Roam turned away from the two. "I suppose we'll be heading to this temple then. Is that why you have called me?"

"The three of us have been blessed by the Triforce. Indigo and myself are magically skilled, and there is no greater warrior to accompany us than you, Roam," Impa said. "I cannot force you, and Indigo will not stop you if you choose to leave. Let this be the last thing we ask of you."

Roam rubbed his hands together. "I have already been asked for quite a lot, and have yet to receive what I would consider fair compensation."

"I know, Roam, but under the circumstances there is nothing more that I can offer you," Impa explained.

"My freedom to not be troubled will have to suffice then," Roam said, turning to face them again. "I aide you this one last time, and then I leave New Kakariko and never return."

"I promise," Impa nodded.

"Very well then," Roam sighed. "Let's see what we can make of this temple."


	3. Chapter II: Battle At The Pass

**Chapter II: Battle At The Pass**

The Din Mountains beneath which was set the town of New Kakariko where named after the Golden Goddess for a reason. Of all the mountains in the land (at least which had been discovered so far) they were the tallest, and most dangerous to attempt to scale. The fact that a search party had crossed through them to get to this strange temple did not seem possible.

"This pass is the only realistic way to reach the northern section of the Wilds," Roam said. "But it requires a great deal of knowledge and skill."

"There are suitable mountaineers besides yourself, Roam," Indigo said in a slightly bored voice.

"Indeed," Roam quipped, raising an eyebrow. "And they've been dealing with the monsters themselves?"

"Your arrogance is a charming feature as always, Roam," Indigo sighed.

Impa said nothing until they reached the apex of the mountain pass. Behind them they could almost see the borders of the Wilds. The taller buildings of New Kakariko could be seen but it was difficult to tell more than the rough shape of them. Before them was a much smaller section of forest, though that was not saying much as it still stretched out for many miles. Beyond the borders of the northern section Roam could just barely make out another forest on a distant peninsula, and east of that an enormous lake.

"So, where is this temple of yours?" Roam asked, peering through the trees.

"It is difficult to see. The forest blocks out a great deal of the sunlight, much less a view of our temple," Impa said. "It is only a bit further on though."

As the sun began to set, they had only made it halfway through the mountain pass. Going down the opposite side of the mountain was far more difficult than climbing the first stretch for numerous reasons. For one, the path narrowed greatly, forcing the trio to walk in single file. Combined with the occasional rockslide and it was a wonder that even the mightiest warrior could cross through here.

"Strange," Roam said after successfully surviving yet another rain of boulders.

"What's that?" Indigo asked.

"Ordinarily the mountain is covered with Moblins, but I've yet to see any," Roam lifted his crossbow. "I don't like this. Keep your guard up."

Another thunderous explosion of rocks showered down. Roam leapt out of the way, but missed his footing. As he twisted to grab the ledge, the entire rocky path they stood on gave way, sending the three plummeting to a lower cliff. An ethereal blue light suddenly surrounded them and as they landed nearly a hundred feet below, it felt no worse than falling from the top of a small house.

The light vanished and Impa knelt down, panting from the adrenaline.

"That was an impressive trick," Roam said. "What manner of magic was that?"

"A blessing of Nayru," Impa said. "It helps protect us, but it does not make us invincible. Any more height and we would not have fared so well."

"I'll take what favors I can," Roam said.

The sun had completely set a short while after their unexpected detour. The path widened somewhat as they reached the foot of the mountains. As they were preparing to make camp, Indigo saw a light flickering within the trees.

"What do you suppose that is?" Indigo asked. "It's never a campfire."

"Torchlight," Roam said. "Moblin patrol, most likely."

"Damn. Shall we engage them?" Indigo asked.

"We can't rightly make camp with the enemy mere yards away," Roam grunted.

"Very well," Impa said, her hands glowing red for the flame she had recently conjured. "Indigo, you first."

"Yes, ma'am," Indigo replied. He tapped the Ether Medallion in his gauntlet and with a thrust of his palms sent the force of a thunderstorm whipping through the trees, clearing a path between the Moblin patrol and themselves.

"Looks like seven of them," Roam said, firing a round from his crossbow. "Or six, rather."

What strength Moblins possessed was not accompanied by a great degree of tactical intelligence. They blindly rushed forward, spears drawn. Impa sent a burning wave of fire into their ranks, incinerating three of them on impact and burning the others.

Roam was next, raising his bow to the heavens, a holy light surrounding the tip of his arrow. As he fired into their ranks, sunlight exploded around them, finishing the remaining three.

"We're not done," Impa said.

"I know. I hear them too," Roam said.

Two other patrols of Moblins had joined forces with the first, and now they numbered nearly a dozen.

Roam raised his crossbow for another strike. "I think we might be just slightly outnumbered."

Impa shook her head. "I need more time to prepare Din's Fire."

Roam turned his head in the other direction. "Indigo?"

"Get low to the ground," Indigo instructed.

Roam and Impa obeyed immediately as he tapped another medallion on his wrist and slammed his fist into the ground. A massive quake shook the entire field about them, rendering deep gashes in the earth, which soon swallowed most of the Moblins. Those that remained gave it up as a bad job and fled back into the woods.

"Well, it's decided," Roam shrugged, lifting himself up. "I need to learn more magic."


End file.
